Kidnapping Ben's Girlfriend
by Atemxyugi kfXjinx
Summary: When Pokemon Ranger Summer goes patroling around Oblivia's air on top of Latias, she gets a call from from her boyfriend. Telling her to look out for any suspicious movements from Red Eyes when he was spotted near Rasp Cavern. Just what happens when Ben starts to get worry?


**~~Pony: Sup ya'll peeps!**

**~~Kid Flash: Mmmmmm, speaking of peeps. Is it almost time for Easter? Or is it just my stomach **

**again?**

**~~Jinx: It's just you Kid. *tosses the spandex wearing titan a **_**huge **_**yellow peep***

**~Kid Flash munches on it: Thanks. *swallows the marshmallow with a sly grin* Jinxy.**

**~~Jinx: Don't push it Kid Flash.**

**~~Yugi: So is this story of yours, is it another Pokemon romance story?**

**~~Pony: YOU'SA A'GOOOOOOTS IT!**

**~~Atem: Is it just me, or is that good-for-nothing-baka in this story?**

**~~Pony: YOU'SA A'GOOOOTS IT!...'GAIN!**

**~Kid Flash whispers to Atem: She's repeating. Is there something we should do for her?**

**~Atem whispers back: No. She's just **_**really**_** antsy because she's **_**very**_** short on time to type out the rest **

**of her stories before tomorrow.**

**~~Yugi: What's going to happen tomorrow guys?**

**~~Jinx: She's going to the beach.**

**~~Yugi:….Oh. Well if that's all.**

**~Pony comes over to the her group of friends: What's going on guys? We need to get on with the **

**story!**

**~~Kid Flash: Right, right, I'll do it ok Pony?**

**~~Pony: OK! :33**

**~~Kid Flash: Pony **_**DOES NOT OWN POKEMON**_**.**

**~~Pony: ON WIT DEH 'TORY!**

**KIDNAPPING BEN'S GIRLFRIEND**

_**Ch.1: Questioning The Situation**_

_************^.^************_

High in the Oblivia night skys, there was a Pokemon Ranger riding on top of her recent pokemon friend, Latias. They were both enjoying the cool evening night air.

"Wow Latias, it's so beautiful out here tonight. Right girl?" said the ranger.

"LAA!" Latias cried out.

"BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!" sounded off the Ranger's watch.

"Pokemon Ranger Summer here. Oh hey Ben!" said Summer.

"Summer, be on the lookout for Red Eyes, ok? He's been sighted near where you are right now." Ben said.

"Got it Ben. I'll report back to you as soon as anything suspicious," said Summer.

"Alright Summer, just be careful ok?" said Ben.

"Ok ok, I'll be careful," Summer said.

"Ok Summer, Ben out," Ben said.

"Summer out," Summer then closed her watch.

About 10 minutes later, Summer got off of Latias to go look around near Rasp Cavern for any signs of Red Eyes beening there. When she was about to look inside the cave, out of the blue, came a chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth & nose. Before everything went black on her field of vision, Summer saw a blury vision of a tall male & heard him chuckling. Then darkness overcame her eyes….

_************^.^************_

Meanwhile back at Rand's house/base, Ben was just finishing grooming Ukulele Pichu when Ben noticed it was past 11:30.

"Huh. I wonder if Summer ran into trouble," he then looked down at Ukulele Pichu. "What do you think?" Ben asked the little electric mouse.

"Pichu-pi?" Ukulele Pichu shrugged his 'lil yellow shoulders.

"Hmm…you think I should give her a call? You know, to check up on her patrol?" Ben asked the ukulele playing Pichu. Ukulele Pichu just smiles up at the young Pokemon Ranger, which makes poor Ben blush like mad.

"Th-that's not it Pichu! (sweat drops) I-I'm just a little worried is all!" Ben explained. The Pichu just smirks up at him.

Ben shigs, then says, "Fine whatever Pichu. Yes, I admit it. I_ really _like Summer. Ok?"

"Pi."

Ben starts to press some buttons on his watch, looking for her coordinates on the Oblivia Region Map.

Once it turned on, Ben was confused.

"That's strange. It says here that she's near Dangerous Cliff. Maybe Summer spotted Red Eyes & followed him there. But then, why didn't she contact us?" Ben was starting to question the situation.

"Alright Ukulele Pichu, would you stay here & look after the house while I go look for Summer?"

"Pi-chu!" Ukulele Pichu saluted to Ben like a little Pichu soldier.

"Thanks." With that, Ben left for Dangerous Cliff.

_************^.^************_

**~~Pony: I feel dissy… why do watashi feelin' dissy? %-\/**

**~~Jinx: Come on Pony, let's get you some rest before you go onto your next story ok?**

**~~Pony: BUT I'SA GOOOOTS TO DO TYPEY DINGS! &-/\**

**~~Kid Flash: Bye Pony!**

**~~Yugi: I hope she feels well soon.**

**~Atem nods his spiked up head: I agree. For **_**her**_** sake **_**& **_**ours….**

_***^.^***_


End file.
